


The Sweetest Things

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship fic





	The Sweetest Things

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Remind me again why we’re here?”

“I didn’t force you to say yes.”

“You did.”

“How exactly?”

“You went all doe-eyed when you asked me.”

“And?”

“And nothing.”

“Oh no, you don’t get away with accusing me of something without fully explaining what you mean.”

“You know what I mean!”

“If I did I wouldn’t ask!”

“For fuck’s sake!”

“Charming.”

“Don’t you dare go all Lord bloody Asherton on me.”

“Of course, whatever you say… did you just bare your teeth at me?”

“Yes, and if we were alone I would take things a step further and bite you.”

“Promises, promises.”

“What? Oh right, I forgot, you’d enjoy that.”

“Immensely.”

“Well, it’s not going to happen while we’re locked in here.”

“We’re not ‘locked in’ anywhere.”

“It damn well feels like it.”

“It’s an art gallery, not Alcatraz.”

“There’s a difference?”

“I’m not going to dignify that with an answer.”

“Because you know I’m right.”

“No, because you are spoiling for a fight and I’m not going to give you one.”

“I would.”

“Excuse me?”

“Give you one.”

“I can’t believe you just said that!”

“Feeling uncomfortable?”

“No, horny.”

“I’m shocked.”

"Really?”

“No, not really.”

“Shall we get out of here?”

“That’s the first sensible thing you’ve said all night.”

"I'm glad you approve."

“You don’t have to ask me twice.”

“I never intended to.”

“I’m so going to make you pay for this when we get home.”

“That’s what I’m counting on.”

“You are?”

“Of course.”

“You’re a kinky sod.”

“You say the sweetest things.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“We’ll see about that.”

"Is that a bet?"

"It could be."

"Then I accept."

"Thought you would."

"And I thought we were going home."

"You're the one stalling."

"I prefer to think of it as building the anticipation."

"If there’s much more anticipation I'll be jumping you before we leave the car park."

“Race you to the car!”


End file.
